Przygoda Chibiusy! Przerażający zamek wampirów
Przygoda Chibiusy! Przerażający zamek wampirów (jap. ちびうさの冒険!　恐怖、吸血鬼の館 Chibiusa no bōken! Kyōfu, kyūketsuki no yakata) – ostatni z trzech odcinków specjalnych serii czwartej anime. Jego premiera odbyła się w Japonii 8 kwietnia 1995 roku. Opis odcinka Do klasy Chibiusy przychodzi nowa dziewczynka Lyrica Hubert. Jest bardzo ładna i wszyscy chłopcy za nią szaleją. Po zajęciach Chibiusa razem ze swoimi przyjaciółmi, Kyūsuke i Momoko, a także z Lyriką i Ishiharą wychodzą ze szkoły. Dowiadują się, że Lyrica mieszka w Ambasadzie Yubale. Momoko twierdzi, że tam straszy. Lyrice robi się słabo, gdy słyszy tę historię. Ishihara postanawia ją odprowadzić do domu. Następnego dnia Ishihara nie pojawia się na lekcjach. Lyrica twierdzi, że nic nie wie o tym, co się mogło z nim stać. Chibiusa nabiera podejrzeń co do Lyriki, tym bardziej, że zrywa ona hodowane w szkole kwiaty, te zaś, których Lyrica dotyka - więdną. Następnego dnia widzą również, jak Lyrica je kwiaty, a kolejny chłopiec odprowadziwszy Lyrikę do domu znika. Chibiusa opowiada o wszystkim Usagi, Mamoru i reszcie dziewczyn. Ami uważa, że Lyrica jest wampirem. Dziewczyny straszą Chibiusę i wymieniają pomysły, jak można zabić wampira, czyli wbijając mu pal w serce. Usagi dodaje, że niezłym sposobem jest też czosnek, którego jest dużo w koreańskim barbecue. Wszyscy są zachwyceni pomysłem Usagi prócz Mamoru, na którego dziewczyny zrzucają obowiązek kupienia jedzenia. left|170px|thumb|Scena z filmu left|170px|thumb|Scena z filmu Następnego dnia Chibiusa, Kyūsuke i Momoko odwiedzają Lyrikę w domu i próbują się dowiedzieć, co stało się z chłopcami. Pytają ją też, czy nie jest wampirem. Lyrica oczywiście zaprzecza, a goście jej wierzą. W pewnym momencie Momoko prosi o wskazanie drogi do toalety. Ponieważ obie długo nie wracają, Chibiusa i Kyūsuke nabierają znów podejrzeń. Idą ich szukać po czym trafiają do pokoju, w którym Lyrica-wampirzyca wysysa krew z Momoko. Lyrica rzuca się na Chibiusę, którą ochrania Kyūsuke. Chłopak traci przytomność. Kiedy wampirzyca zamierza rzucić się na Chibiusę, powietrze przecina róża Tuxedo Mask. W drzwiach pojawia się też Usagi. Dziewczyny się przemieniają po czym dołączają do nich pozostałe wojowniczki. Po krótkiej naradzie rzucają one na wampirzycę ich nowym atakiem Sailor Special Garlic Attack. Polega on na chuchnięciu czosnkiem, którego dziewczyny najadły się poprzedniego dnia. Wampirzyca zostaje obezwładniona smrodem. Usagi i Chibiusa są absolutnie zszokowane tym atakiem i dopiero kwestia Tuxedo: "Nie pozwólcie, by moje ciężko zarobione pieniądze się zmarnowały" zmusza je do ataku. Okazuje się, że wampirzyca to jedna z lemurów Zirconii. Opuszcza ona ciało Lyriki, która nic nie pamięta. Jej ofiary także odzyskują zdrowie. Obsada * Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon – Kotono Mitsuishi * Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury – Aya Hisakawa * Rei Hino/Sailor Mars – Michie Tomizawa * Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter – Emi Shinohara * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus – Rica Fukami * Chibiusa/Sailor Chibi Moon – Kae Araki * Luna – Keiko Han * Artemis – Yasuhiro Takato * Mamoru Chiba/Tuxedo Mask – Tōru Furuya * Momoko Momohara – Taeko Kawata * Kyūsuke Sarashina – Daisuke Sakaguchi * Zirconia – Hisako Kyōda * Tygrysie Oko - Ryōtarō Okiayu * Jastrzębie Oko – Toshio Furukawa * Rybie Oko – Akira Ishida * Lyrica Hubert/Tajemnicza wampirza lemurzyca – Yuriko Yamamoto en:Chibiusa's Adventure! The Dreaded Vampire Castle Kategoria:Odcinki czwartej serii Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne